El problema del chhico bestia capítulo 1
by GuiroAyumiStar
Summary: Este es mi primer fanfic ojalá que les guste, aquí va el primer capítulo, los otros capítulos los publicaré luego


**Los deseos que oculta un corazón herido**

**Capitulo 1**

Era un día normal en la torre de los jóvenes titanes. Estaban Robin y Cyborg jugando a los videos juegos. Starfire y Raven estaban sentadas tomando el desayuno. De repente entro el chico bestia frotándose los ojos con expresión de sueño.

Hola chicos – saludó

¡Hola chico bestia! - dijo Starfire con una amplia sonrisa

Hola – dijo Raven con su monótona voz y sin mirarlo

Robin y Cyborg solo levantaron una mano, ya que estaban muy concentrados en sus juegos de video.

¡¡Guau! Llevan más de 100.000 puntos. Rompieron mi record!- Dijo el chico bestia haciéndose el molesto.

SHHHHHHH! – dijeron Robin y Cyborg todavía muy concentrados.

No se irriten – replico el chico bestia – Ese es el mono pegajoso? Es mi video juego favorito-Cuando el chico bestia se acerco a la pantalla del televisor gigante, se tropezó con el cable de electricidad y el televisor se apago

Chico Bestia……u.u- dijo Robin con furia contenida

Cyborg, sin embargo no se pudo contener….

COMO TE ATREVES! SIEMPRE CAUSAS PROBLEMAS! ERES UN ESTORBO PARA EL GRUPO! HECE TIEMPO DEBERIAS HABERTE DADO CUENTA! NADIE TE TIENE RESPETO NI CONFIANZA!(y también dijo algunas palabras que fueron censuradas para no atentar contra el poco de sentido común que le queda a las personas)-Cyborg tomó una bocanada de aire- SABES UNA COSA? APESTAS(expresión que fue cambiada por razones obvias)

Eh….. ¿chicos?- dijo Starfire- no peleen amigos…

Cyborg tiene razón- dijo Raven sin mirar

- Creo que me hizo mal el desayuno….u.u – dijo el chico bestia yéndose hasta su habitación.

El chico bestia se hallaba sentado encima de su desordenada cama. Tenía su rostro entre sus manos.

- No lo entiendo- susurro el joven y verde amigo- ¿He sido molestoso solo por tratar de hacerme el gracioso? Quizás debería hacerme respetar……digo…también soy un joven titán…soy igual de importante que los otros… ¿o no?..¿Me considerarán mis amigos tan importante como ellos?..

Aquella tarde, el chico bestia no salió de su habitación, por lo que sus amigos se preocuparon mucho. Starfire intentó reanimarlo llevándole una olla completa de tofu, pero esto no produjo el menor resultado. Robin, por su parte, intentó animarlo diciendo algunas palabras de ánimo y apoyo junto a la puerta, pero el chico bestia seguía sin dar señales.

Raven intentó invitar al chico bestia a una partida de ajedrez, pero como se imaginaran, esto fue incluso menos efectivo que el monótono discurso de Robin.

Estaban todos deprimidos y Cyborg se comenzó a arrepentir de sus crueles palabras. Decidido a recuperar la confianza del chico bestia se acercó tímidamente a su cuarto llevando una bola de calcetines podridos (q asco . , bueno…pero hay que entender a Cyborg, el pobre tiene tanta inteligencia como la bola que llevaba)

Eh…Chico Bestia…..tengo algo para ti….la bola apestosa!- dijo Cyborg intentando animarlo

Cyborg abrió la puerta y entró a la recámara del chico bestia. Ésta se veía extremadamente desordenada (como siempre XD). En un rincón oscuro se veía la silueta sentada del chico bestia.

Hola chico bestia… ¿querrías jugar un estimulante juego de la bola apestosa?- balbuceó Cyborg, intentando parecer alegre

Gracias…pero en este momento no se me antoja- dijo el chico bestia desde su rincón y con una voz muy monótona

Escucha bestita….yo…- intentó decir Cyborg, pero en ese momento sonó la alarma en toda la torre y nuestros jóvenes superhéroes corrieron a desafiar ésta nueva misión.

Vienes?- preguntó Cyborg intentando animar a el verde chico.

No lo se…quizás después los alcance- respondió la oscura silueta sumida en sus pensamientos.

Cyborg corrió hacia la salida. El chico bestia se quedó absorto en sus pensamientos.

No debería ir. Sólo soy un estorbo para el grupo. No ayudaría en nada. Pero pensándolo bien, quizás debería ir, patearle el trasero a esos villanos y demostrarles a todos que soy un titán importante y ganarme el respeto de todos mis amigos. Por fin me tendrán respeto y no me verán como el perdedor del grupo..

En la misteriosa ciudad Gótica, 4 adolescentes buscaban señales de algún disturbio en la zona indicada. Los jóvenes titanes se sorprendieron bastante al no encontrar a ningún villano causando disturbios.

Titanes, estén alertas. Pueden estar en cualquier parte- dijo Robin. En ese momento, un resplandor rosado pasó rozando al chico maravilla, que lo esquivó de un ágil salto. Por su parte, se hicieron ver los tres villanos pertenecientes a la academia de colmena.

Starfire comenzó a arrojar con mucha gracia sus verdes esferas de fuego hacia la joven hechicera Jinx. Por otra parte, Raven y Robin se encargaron se neutralizar a Mammoth, quien por su altura y fuerza se hacía muy difícil de detener. Cyborg, con su tecnología, competía contra la innovadora maquinaria de Gismo. En un breve descuido, Cyborg perdió de vista a Gismo, quien apareció junto a él y al poner un frío cañón láser junto a su cabeza, gritó:

Escuchen jóvenes titanes, un movimiento más y su amigo se convierte en un pedazo de chatarra oxidada- todos se quedaron tiesos y los villanos comenzaron a golpearlos brutalmente.

Hey, enano genio- dijo Cyborg mientras el sudor corría por su frente- ¿no vas a soltarme? Tu lo prometiste-

¿Y tú crees en la palabra de un villano? Creo que estás mal Cyborg. Ahora despídete de este mundo.- Cyborg cerró los ojos esperando su final. En ese momento un gran rinoceronte verde empujó a Gismo dejándolo muy adolorido en un rincón.

¡ Bestita. Llegaste!- exclamó Cyborg muy aliviado.

¿Qué serian ustedes sin mi?- dijo el chico bestia luciéndose.

Starfire corrió a abrazar a su pequeño amigo.

Me alegra que te hayas reanimado.

Espera pequeña extraterrestre. No te descuides, aún no has ganado- Jinx le lanzó un rayo rosa a Star dejándola inconsciente en el suelo.

El chico bestia comenzó a pelear frenéticamente dejando a todos los titanes con la boca abierta. Pero de pronto la situación se puso en contra del chico y los tres villanos se fueron en contra de él dándole una paliza, o como él diría, le patearon el trasero.

Eres un debilucho, ni siquiera se por qué te aceptaron en el grupo.- Dijo Mammoth pateando al chico bestia quien se retorcía de dolor en el suelo.

En ese momento, una luz roja resplandeciente cubrió todo el campo de batalla. El chico bestia intentó incorporarse con esfuerzo. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que Mammoth no daba señales de movimiento. El chico bestia aprovechó esa oportunidad para darle un buen escarmiento y dejarlo tendido en el suelo. Pero aún así es gigante no dio señales de movimiento. El chico bestia miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que todos sus amigos estaban paralizados. De repente sintió un movimiento detrás de él. Jinx se acercó acompañada de una obesa mujer vestida de rojo. El chico bestia se puso en posición de ataque convirtiéndose en un león.

Madre…segura que quieres hacer esto?- Preguntó Jinx con cara de duda

Por supuesto que sí- dijo la mujer.- Esta es una gran oportunidad y no debe desperdiciarse. Escucha chico bestia tengo algo que proponerte.

Yo no hago tratos con gente como tú- dijo el osado chico

Que lástima, deberías escuchar lo que te tengo que decir, es algo muy interesante. Se trata sobre ti y tu importancia en el grupo.

No lo quiero escuchar- El chico bestia se lanzó encima de la hechicera y trató de atacarla- ella lo evitó ágilmente y lo agarró del cuello, el chico bestia volvió a su forma original.

Se trata sobre tus poderes. He escuchado tus conflictos y he decidido ayudarte. Sé que sientes que no eres importante, pero piensa, si tú tuvieras grandes poderes, que sorprendieran a todos, ellos te respetarán. Te considerarán un miembro muy importante del grupo- dijo astutamente la gorda hechicera.

Nunca, yo soy muy querido entre mis amigos, y no necesito poderes para hacerme respetar- replicó el chico bestia contraatacando. La hechicera lo evitó y lo lanzó hacia el suelo haciéndolo levitar.

Mírate, ni siquiera puedes ganarle a una vieja hechicera, eres patético, bueno…esta era solo una propuesta, a mi no me afecta en absoluto que la aceptes o no, de hecho era un favor que pensaba hacerte. Piénsalo…total...¿qué podrías perder?- diciendo esto la hechicera desapareció

El chico bestia notó que todo volvía a la normalidad. Los villanos escaparon y sus amigos volvieron a moverse.

¿Qué fue ese resplandor?—preguntó Raven ignorando totalmente lo ocurrido.

Nada…no se preocupen chicos, mejor volvamos a la torre, dijo el chico bestia muy pensativo. Los jóvenes titanes volvieron lentamente hacia su torre, sin comprender aún la misteriosa retirada de sus enemigos.

Detrás de una pared estaba Jinx. Sacó un oscuro walkie talkie y susurró:

Señor Slade, quiero que sepa que la primera parte de la misión fue realizada con éxito, mi madre hizo un muy buen trabajo, ahora sólo queda esperar….


End file.
